


Never Doubt The Admiral

by Ladykey17



Series: Between the Scenes of The Wrong Girl in the Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: Levi and Alicia's plans to go costume shopping for an upcoming convention get derailed when Leviathan's job comes rearing its ugly head.
Series: Between the Scenes of The Wrong Girl in the Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Never Doubt The Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about defensive branches so I tried to avoid specifics. If I messed up I'm sorry.  
> This was a quick write inspired by a fanart that I saw.  
> It's not my best work but I tried so I hope you all like it.

“Levi, I thought you said we were going to get my costume today.” Alicia leaned against the hall wall while Levi was in his room getting changed. “I didn’t plan my time properly for a detour.”

“I promise we’ll be in and out in no time. 20 minutes tops.” Levi called out. He was dreading going into work today, not only was he being forced to spend time with his coworkers, they would cut into his time with Alicia. He finished fastening the buttons on his uniform and grabbed his hat. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not gonna laugh. Now come on.” The door opened and Levi stepped out. Alicia started to walk but stopped when she saw Levi in his Admiral uniform. She looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow. “You look really nice. Your uniform accommodates your demon form?”

“Of course it does. Now come on. The car’s probably waiting.”

“When did you call a car?” 

“While I was getting dressed. We’re not going to waste time walking.” Levi walked her outside and the two were taken to the Navy base. Alicia looked around the inside of the car in awe. “This is a jeep but it feels like a limo.”

“It’s meant to move high profile members of Diavolo’s defensive team. They made sure we would ride in style. It’s a shame they refused to take my recommendation of adding a tv for quick games into consideration.” Levi laughed and took a piece of Ruri-Chan gum from the candy dish. “At least they put in the candy dish.”

“There should be a mini bar in here somewhere.” Alicia bounced in her seat and looked out the window. Her face paled a bit as she saw all the ships, the smell of the seawater hit her like a ton of bricks. 

Levi noticed she stopped bouncing and pouted. “What’s wrong? Upset stomach?”

“Something like that.” She sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. She ran her hand through her curly brown hair, her eyes settling on the demon in front of her. “I kinda forgot that I can’t swim.”

“You can’t swim?”

“No. I can float, but that’s about it. I don’t think floating is going to help me if I fall off the boat.”

“You’re not going to fall off the boat. I’ll make sure of it.” The car slowed down and stopped when they finally reached their destination. The car door opened and Levi climbed out first. He was greeted by sailors saluting him, and they didn’t drop their saults as he walked by. Alicia walked quickly on his heels, clenching the hem of her skirt. 

_ It’s so easy to forget that Levi has real authority here.  _ She noticed another demon quickly walk up to him and start briefing him on the situation. The sounds coming out of his mouth was deep enough to cause a chill to run down Alicia’s spine. He wasn’t speaking English, was that because she was there and he didn’t want her to know what was going on? 

Levi responded with a level of intensity that was unmistakable, even in Demon tongue. The two stopped in front of a metal door and Levi turned to face Alicia. 

“I have to go inside and discuss a few things to discuss with my second in command. You’ll be okay out here for a few minutes, right?”

“Right.”

“Good.” Levi reached out and grabbed the arm of a passing sailor. The smile he held was calm, but the man in his hold was radiating a fear that made Alicia’s stomach turn. She took a seat and rested her hands on her lap. 

Levi made sure she looked comfortable and turned his attention to the sailor. “Make sure nothing happens to this human, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. It’ll be your head otherwise.” Levi let him go and went into the room. Alicia made eye contact with the sailor and quickly looked away. When he went to stand guard of her, she shrunk in her seat. Levi looked good in a uniform, sounded amazing giving orders, and struck fear into people’s hearts? She could feel a small blush crawling on her face, and she let out another small breath.  _ Get it together, ‘Licia. You’re already having trouble with Mammon.  _

Levi sat down at watched the enemy ships on the screen. He groaned a little and leaned back in his chair. “I can’t believe this is what you called me out of my room for.” 

“Sir, I-”

“Shut up.” Levi leaned forward and started typing on the keyboard. “I thought you were put into this position because you were good at making judgment calls. I didn’t  _ need  _ to be called down here for this. You’re cutting into my personal time.”

“With all due respect sir, most of your time is personal time.” 

Levi stopped typing and the man straightened his back. “Y-You’ve been spending time on your video- Gah!” Levi lifted the man by his throat with his tail and his eyes glowed. 

“Do I tell you what you do when you’re not here?”

“N...N...”

“You don’t know what I do when I’m in my room. I have spreadsheets and binders full of tactics that I plan on submitting before the end of the term, strategies that would make this operation looks like chutes and ladders.” He squeezed his neck and slammed him down on the table. “You’d do well to not forget who your superior is. I’m the best strategist in all the realms, so I’ll do whatever I please in my free time when I have free time.” Keeping the man in his position, Levi commanded his sailors and watched the enemy ships start dropping off the screen. He turned on the radio and crossed his arms, hearing the confirmation that the enemy ships that didn’t go down were retreating. Levi glared up at the sailor, a look of annoyance on his face. “Now then, you were saying?”

“C...C...” The man’s face was turning purple and Levi threw him against the door. 

Alicia jumped in her seat when she heard the thud at the door. She bit her lip, hoping Levi was okay. The door opened and he walked out unscathed, but her eyes darted to the man lying on the floor. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine. Come on normie, we need to head out if we still want to make it to the shop in time.” There was that smile she’d come to love. The familiarity that shined through the authoritative aura he held moments earlier. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Alicia got up and walked with Levi out of the base, unable to hide her smile as all of the sailors they passed saluted him. 


End file.
